Mikennemonic
Mikennemonic is a former Let's Player and now Streamer and Truck Driver who is the Radioactive Uber Clan's biggest scapegoat/enemy. They try to "attack" and "kill" him to no avail. The most they can do is take credit for anything bad that happens to him. They see Mike and his followers as the sole cause of everything bad in the world or something and would probably blame someone who died of a heart attack on them. Funnily enough, Mike doesn't mind them at all. RUC history Fuck it, I'm too lazy to paraphrase this bullshit, just have it in a massive quote block instead: "No one knows where Mike originated from but it was rumored that he was born between a bond between Gigyas and Mike Tyson. There has been new info regarding Mike's origins. He was the snake that seduced Eve until eating the forbidden fruit and was a follower of Satan. Evil demon Mike however, killed his leader and took his place, proclaiming he is the "True Satan". Eventually Mikes lust for power grew to the point where he wanted to raise an army of evil demons and to plunge the world into darkness so he can be the ruler of the entire universe. Slowly he created the evil demon army that everyone knows today. Mikennemonic was the reason why the 1st and 2nd Multiverse's were destroyed. " Real history He's a random guy who now drives a truck, there's nothing more to it than that you asshats. He ended up getting a settlement from the Twich Towers so he can live there. Eventually he allowed many anons and lurkers to join his settlement(Whether because they were fans of Mike originally or needed/wanted a place to stay) and allowed them in. He didn't care who got in which lead to a good mixture of good, bad, Weird, and annoying users coming in. As time went on, many of the people who would become regulars and by extension for the future, "Mikes demon followers" in the RUCs own words joined in. This eventually lead to Fat Albert finding Mikes Settlement. He ended up blending into the crowd(despite his size) with a small hint of jerkassness. One day however, he got fed up with Bern for being many things he dislikes and for getting attention and flipped out and getting kicked out. Albert later tried to bribe Mike with a Wii U much to his failure... and probably started to hate Nintendo after Bern got a Wii U. When Albert went to Popeye crying about what happened, this made Popeye furious and made it his duty to stop the "Evil demon overlord Mike". They seem to LOVE demonizing him to the point of making Mike a reality bending, multiverse destroying demon with nothing redeemable. Oddly enough Mike doesn't mind them at all. Hell, in a few occasions he tried to let Albert and the rest of the RUC stay... before the mods got sick of them quickly and banhammered them as he was saying it. Trivia Category:Targets